Unknown Love
by xAniGirlx
Summary: A Naruto story about five friends who live in the Naruto world. Join the quest unlocking dark secrets that lie within the most innocent of people. Learn about each character as they take on challenges that question their friendship.
1. Part 1 Chapter 1: Introductions

Unknown Love

Preview: A Naruto story about five friends who live in the Naruto world. Join the quest unlocking dark secrets that lie within the most innocent of people. Learn about each character as they take on challenges that question their friendship.

Part 1:

Unforgotten Past

Chapter 1: Introductions

Valerie Kunimura

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, Naruto and Sakura would already be a couple! (NaruXSaku fan as you can see... :P) Some minor swearing and that stuff so go ahead and read the story!**_

In the nearby woods that surrounded Konoha, an eighteen year old girl with long, black hair in a pony tail, and brown eyes was leaning against a tree. She was straining her ears, listening to every sound made in the thick forest, trying to find The Target.

"Where are you?" she whined, biting her lip. Patience was low that day since she's been in the exact same spot, listening to leaves rustle and squirrels run up trees for three hours.

"He's just doing this to annoy me!" she huffed. "And it's working!" He knew where she was but if she moved, she'd probably lose and if there's one thing Kunimura Valerie did _not _like, was losing, especially losing to a...boy. You'd think at the age of eighteen the boy/girl rivalry would be depleted as early as thirteen where the opposite gender usually start seem attracting to each other but not in her case. She still consider guys rivals, but good friends, still not accepting the whole, boyfriend girlfriend thing or even grasping the point. Her legs were asleep and her neck was numb. Her shoulders felt like they were burning from staying in the same position for so long.

"Damn him!" she whispered under her breath. Finally, she sighed and stood up, walking away from the shelter of the tree. "Okay, I surrender...," she admitted unwillingly, holding both hands in the air.

An instant later, a boy that's also eighteen years of age appeared a couple of meters away from her with a smirk on his face. "Too much for you huh?" he asked. Valerie was silent, and Itachi took this as a sign of giving in and momentarily letting his guard down. That was all Valerie needed before she quickly disappeared and reappeared behind him. She quickly put a kunai against his neck.

"What the-??" he cried.

"I win...," she whispered into his ear. She retracted the kunai put against his skin and smiled.

"That wasn't fair," he said, crossing his arms.

"You didn't say we couldn't play dirty," she told him.

"Sore loser."

"Shut up!" Valerie screeched giving him a playful shove. He grabbed her hand, pulled it behind her back, and pinned her against a tree. "Ow! Itachi! Let go!" she cried.

"Not unless you say that Itachi's the greatest ninja in the world and I bow down to his power," Itachi told her with an evil grin on his face.

"NEVER!" Valerie screamed as she struggled to free herself but it was no use, Itachi was too strong. "Itachi! You're shoving my face into the tree!" she whined.

"I know," he answered.

"YOU'RE EVIL!" Valerie shouted.

"I know," Itachi said again, getting on her nerves. "The pain will stop if you say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"SAY IT!"

"NOOO!"

That's when Itachi grabbed her pony tail. "You wouldn't...," Valerie whispered.

"I would," Itachi told her as he slowly started pulling the pony tail off. Now if there was _another _thing that Valerie did not like, it was having her hair down. The last person to pull her pony tail off, which was poor eighteen year old Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, ended up in the hospital because of that and the same fate awaited a certain Uchiha Itachi. She had known Naruto a long time as well, and she was lucky that she didn't get sent to prison or anything as she was one to injure even the Hokage. Now that is why everyone in the village avoids trying to pull off her pony tail if even the Hokage shivers at her presence.

As soon as he slid the pony tail off, Valerie sprang into action. She elbowed him in the guts. Itachi, who was completely unprepared for this reaction, doubled over, and she grabbed his arm, and pulled it behind _his_ back, and shoved him on the ground, firmly sitting on his back to avoid any escape. She squeezed his wrists until his hands finally dropped the pony tail on the forest floor after a loud, cracking sound, which was most likely his bone.

"That will teach you to fear my presence," she said, getting off of him.

"Pretty good...," Itachi told her, wincing as he got up. Valerie, who usually isn't a violent person, (but a good person to fear if you ever crossed her...) saw this and quickly became worried.

"Oh my gosh! Itachi! Did that hurt?! I'm sorry!" she apologized, taking his wrists and examining it.

"Ow!" he cried again as she touched it. His wrist was beginning to swell up.

"Oh my gosh! I have to get you to the hospital!" she cried and quickly leading, no, _dragging _the poor boy to the hospital by his other wrist.

"I think I'd like to have only _one _broken wrist, thank you!" Itachi cried behind her.

"No comment," she said hastily.

As soon she got to Konoha hospital, she was met by the wonderful Medical Ninja, and best friend, Mikayla Sazuki. As soon as she caught sight of Valerie dragging the injured Itachi in, she immediately asked, "What did you do now?"

"Wha? What do you mean? Just because I come dragging in another person, doesn't mean that I-," Valerie started before Mikayla gave her one of those "No-really-what-did-you-do-this-time?" looks. "-and I kinda think I broke Itachi's...wrist," she finished.

Mikayla sighed. "Over what this time?" she asked.

"Pony tail...," Valerie said for the second time that week.

Mikayla slapped herself with the palm of her hand. "Not...Again...," she said through clenched teeth.

Valerie gave her a weak smile as Mikayla lead them to an examining room. Walking to the examining room, they passed the check-up room. Unsurprisingly, Naruto was having his wrist re-looked at to see that he had made a full recovery.

"Hey Naru-chan," Valerie said blankly as she walked by.

"It's _Hokage-sama _to you_," _he replied. Naruto gave a "Oh, you too?" look to Itachi who just nodded sheepishly as he passed.

"C'mon Itachi!" Valerie urged, tugging him forward, almost making him fall. "You don't have time to waste on perverted Hokages...," she whispered, still mad at Naruto for pulling her pony tail off yesterday. Naruto pouted, something unexpected from a Hokage.

"Hey! Don't you start comparing me to the Pervy Sage now!" he shouted after them. Silence.

As soon as Mikayla closed the door, she immediately told Itachi to sit down and hold out his wrist. Her hands glowed a light green as she went over the injury. "Nothing serious, fixable," she said plainly. Her hands stopped glowing the light green. "It's not broken, more like twisted, but not broken," she said reassuringly. "This might hurt a bit," she warned as she use one hand to hold his arm and the other to twist the wrist back in place. Valerie closed her eyes when she did this, and waited until Mikayla signaled the "all clear" which was the successful stop of a short sound of cracking bones. Opening her eyes, Mikayla was wrapping putting his hand in a cast. "At least a week," Mikayla advised as Itachi clenched and unclenched his fingers.

"Thanks Mikayla! Don't know what I'd do without you!" Valerie thanked, giving her a hug.

"You owe me!" she told her.

"I'll repay you back later!" she told her. With that, Valerie took Itachi's hand mindlessly and started walking out the door.

"Oh and do me a favor, stop hurting people. You're too innocent for people to believe you can actually hurt someone and it's hard filling those reports in cause no one believes me!" Mikayla shouted as they ran out the door.

"No comment!" Valerie shouted waving to her before she was out the door. Mikayla sighed as she went back to work.

Konner Gyomabiki. Shoulder length blond/brown hair. Eighteen years old. Now on this particular day, Konner was EXTREMELY bored, and her boyfriend, Gaara of the Desert, currently known as the only nineteen year old to become Kazakage of Sunahagkure, was busy doing ...Kazakage things. She decided that wondering what her other roommates are doing, is the way to go. "Let's see..." she whispered to herself. "Mikayla is probably at the hospital, being the Medical Ninja that she is...Keyanie must be sleeping in since that mission last night...and Hannahh must be shopping because Mikayla was yakking about having nothing in the fridge...Valerie must be off somewhere with Itachi, as usual..." She sighed. _Valerie likes Itachi, Itachi likes Valerie, but neither of them can bring themselves forward and tell each other how they feel. Valerie's too shy, and Itachi wants to confirm that Valerie feels the same way...What a fix they're in..._Konner grabbed a kunai out of her kunai holder tied on her right leg. She started twirling it with her finger. After awhile, she thought that she'd go check up on Keyanie. She put the kunai back into the kunai holder and started walking home.

Home. She closed her eyes, and brought herself into a flashback.

_Five little kids were running around the park. Five eight year old kids were running around the park. Valerie with her long black hair, in a pony tail as usual, was blowing bubbles. Mikayla was chasing after Konner, who was running for her life holding Mikayla's Teddy Bear. Keyanie was sneaking behind Valerie, attempting to take off hair tier. Hannah was rolling on the ground laughing at Konner who was tackled to the ground by Mikayla. Valerie ran off to check on them before Keyanie grabbed her pony tail and she fell flat on her face, a mouth full of grass. That earned her a gut wrenching laugh from everyone, except for Valerie who looked like she was about to pummel her to the ground, but of course everyone knew she wouldn't do that...To them at least..._

_At last, the sun was setting, and all five friends where lying on the grass. _

_"Hey, let's promise something...," Keyanie whispered __as she was getting up. Everyone looked at her, getting up themselves. "Let's promise to be best friends for life!" she cried. _

_"I'm in!" Valerie added. _

_"Me too!" chirped in Hannahh._

_"We're in!" Mikayla and Konner told them. _

_"Alright!" Keyanie shouted. She held put her pinkey finger. "Best Friends For Life!" she cried. Everyone found a pinkey to hold onto. "Best Friends For Life!" they shouted and everything was drowned out by laughs and smiles. _

'That's right, that was how we became friends, and stayed friends for all of these years...' Konner thought. Suddenly, she ran into a door. "OW!" she cried, grabbing her nose, which was turning a slight shade of red. "What the frick?" She found herself outside of their house. 'Wait, how did I walk home without realizing it?' she wondered as she opened the door.

Home was a big house located near the most beautiful field of Sakura Trees you can imagine. Running through the Sakura Trees was a river, that lead into their back yard where there was a tiled pool. The bottom of the pool and the perimeter was surrounded by square marbled tiles. The river lead into the pool by a waterfall. Next to the waterfall was a grassy area where they had beautiful eating area.

The house consisted of six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, and upstairs patio. One bathroom upstairs, two down. The kitchen and living room was downstairs. Two bedrooms downstairs and four upstairs with the last bathroom and upstairs patio. They also had a front door patio that wrapped around the house. They just finished moving in yesterday.

Konner was bored, and a bored Konner means...Well...Let's just say that she's something to watch out for when she's looking for something to do...On this particular day, she decided to torture those who were sleeping in. All of the doors were open, stating that everyone was out, except for one. It was on the first floor and it had "Keyanie's Room" hand painted on the door in purple letters. Konner's facial feature exploded into an evil grin as she walked up to the door.

"Keyanie? Awake yet?" she asked, knocking on the door. Silence, except for some soft snoring. She sighed and said, "Keyanie, if you don't wake up in ten seconds I will have to force you awake!" Still silence. "Ten...nine...eight...seven," she started counting. Once she reached zero, she went to the sink and filled a cup with cold water. After that, she opened Keyanie's room and saw her sleeping in her bed which was next to the door. She quickly threw the water at her and there was a loud scream.

"COOOOLLLDDDD!" Keyanie screamed, wiping the water away from her eyes.

"It's ten in the morning," Konner told her. "You came back from the mission at ten at night. You slept for TWELVE HOURS! How much sleep does a person need?"

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a l-l-o-t-t-t-t," Keyanie stammered. Konner went across the room and opened the curtains. Keyanie was nearly blinded with the light.

"GO OUTSIDE! IT'S A NICE DAY!" Konner ordered and walked out into the living room. "Wow, I'm starting to act more like Valerie everyday," she whispered to herself.

Hannahh Mizuki is an eighteen year old, average height, medium brown hair woman who loved to laugh and have fun, but at this moment, she was walking down the streets grabbing anything edible within sight. She had gotten a BIG scolding from Mikayla for having absolutely nothing in the fridge on her shopping week. Mikayla had no mercy...Well, maybe the slightest mercy to her friends, but if you cross the line...She didn't even want to think about it. She shivered at the flashback of this morning.

_She was just brushing her teeth in the upstairs __bathroom when a loud __voice echoed throughout the house. "HANNAHH!" It screamed. She had to use her hands to cover her ears, nearly choking on her toothbrush at the sudden scream. She spat the brush out and rinsed it and her mouth with cold, clear __water. 'Shit! This can't be good!' she thought as she turned the water off and ran down the stairs. She passed Valerie's empty room, then Konner's room where Konner was busy cleaning up spilled pain on the floor. 'Thank goodness we have hard wood floor!' Konner thought as she wiped up the mess with a rag. She past her room which was by the stairs. _

_Running down the stairs and turning a corner, she bumped into Valerie who was whacking at her ear with her hand._

_"What are you doing?" Hannahh asked._

_"What did you do?" Valerie asked, rubbing her ear. "I was in the living room (which was next to the kitchen) reading a book when Mikayla screamed your name and now, I think I'm going deaf." _

_"Sorry Valerie," Hannahh replied. "I have no idea what I did!" _

_"You better hurry on in there before she yells your name again," Valerie advised. "And just in case she does that, I'm going in my room and locking the door." She brushed past Hannahh to the stairs. She quickly ran past Mikayla's room and Keyanie's room which was right next to Mikayla's. Keyanie's door was closed so she must be sleeping in...again. _

_When she got to the kitchen, she saw Mikayla waiting for her, leaning against the counter. She was glaring at her, sending chills up her spine. _

_"H-Hi, Mikayla. What did you want?" she asked nervously. _

_"Look at this," Mikayla whispered as she opened the fridge. It was completely empty. _

_"What is there to look at?" Hannahh asked, not grasping the point._

_Slamming the refrigerator door, Mikayla faced her and said, "That's exactly the point! There's nothing in it! No food! Nothing! The cupboards are empty too!" She thrust opened the empty cupboards. "This is YOUR shopping week and we have absolutely nothing to eat because you didn't go shopping AT ALL!" she screamed. Hannahh cringed and backed up to the wall._

_"I-I'm sorry! I forgot-," was all she got out before Mikayla screamed. _

_"THAT'S EXACTLY IT! You FORGOT! You always forget! We're near to starving here Hannahh! Valerie, Konner, and even Keyanie manage to remember it somehow!" Hannahh knew that she was in big trouble and there's no getting out of it. _

_"I'm sorry! I learned my lesson!" Hannahh apologized. _

_"Sorry isn't good enough!" Mikayla cried. She shoved some money into her hands. "Go out and don't come back without food! If I come home and find the fridge empty, I swear, I will skin you alive!" That was all she needed to hear before she ran out the door. _

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her, brining her out of her flashback. Blond hair draped over her shoulder. She instantly knew who it was.

"Deidara! Let go! This is embarrassing!" she hissed, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Fine," he whispered, pouting. After he let go of her, she found out that was chewing bubblegum and was wearing a back, short sleeved short, white shorts, and black, fingerless gloves. His blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight.

"You're no fun!" he told her and she gave him a playful shove in the ribs. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Shopping cause Mikayla was having a fit!" she told him and he laughed.

"Need help with those?" he asked. She nodded and gave him two bags of groceries. They started walking home.

"So what have you been doing?" he asked.

"Nothing much," she told him. "What have _you _been doing?"

"Oh I've been doing lots of things! Being bored...Eating, sleeping...Going on missions...And blowing stuff up with paper bombs. Otherwise, it's just being bored and sculpting things out of clay," he told her.

"Oh, you life is _so _much better than mine," she said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" he cried. By then, they were at the house. As soon as they walked in and Deidara placed the bags on the counter, Valerie showed up.

"Deidara!" she cried, jumping on his back. She's shy at first but once you've gotten to know her, she's very friendly and talkative. Hannahh smiled. Those two were like brother and sister, almost like she was with Naruto, or Itachi. . Actually, Deidara might as well have been part of their Best Friends For Life Family. He visits a lot and everyone likes him. She doesn't mind sharing. Deidara dropped Valerie on the couch and with that, Konner came down. "Deidara!" she said, giving him a hug.

"What's this?" he asked, pointing to the small, white, rectangle object that she was holding onto.

"Oh! This is my new painting!" Konner told him and showed everyone the new picture.

It was a beautiful picture of Valerie, Keyanie, Mikayla, Hannahh, and herself back when they were eight. Valerie was blowing bubbles, Mikayla was chasing Konner who was holding a teddy bear. Hannahh was on the ground laughing, and Keyanie looked like she was sneaking behind Valerie, trying to take off her pony tail. 'Wait a minute...' she thought.

"This is a painting of that day, when we swore to be Best Friends For Life!" Hannahh cried with recognition. Konner smiled.

"I knew you would remember! I hope everyone does!" Konner cried.

"Of course! How can we forget?" Hannahh asked and Konner shrugged.

"Good point!" she said.

"So how's Gaara?" Deidara suddenly asked.

Sitting down on the couch next to Valerie, Konner said, "He's kinda busy doing Kazakage things so I haven't gotten to see him yet." Deidara nodded.

"Being Kazakage is an important job," he told her. Hannahh frowned. Even though being Kazakage is an important job, she expected Gaara to at least call every now and then!

"Konner, how long has it been since Gaara last visited or called you?" Hannahh asked.

"Uh...A week?" Konner told her.

"That's a week too long!" Hannahh said. "Konner, are you doing anything Wednesday?" Konner shook her head no. "Great! On Wednesday, you, me, Valerie, Mikayla, and Keyanie are going to travel to Sunahagkure!"

"What?" Konner shouted, getting up. "We shouldn't do that!"

"Why not?" Valerie asked, getting up as well.

"Because Gaara's busy and-"

"He shouldn't be so busy he can't see his girlfriend can he?" Valerie asked.

"He's the Kazakage!" Konner cried.

"No Kazakage ignores their girlfriend and they shouldn't!" Hannahh told her. Konner was out of ideas. She _really _didn't want to visit Gaara! Gaara's busy being Kazakage and what happens if she's just butting in and distracting him from his work? But she had nothing else left to say. Finally, she gave in.

"Fine...," she whispered reluctantly. There was a small cheer.

"Hey, I can't let five girls travel to Suna by themselves!" Deidara shouted. "I'm coming too! Three days of traveling by yourselves? Not happening!"

Hannahh, Konner, and Valerie smiled.

"Okay well, I'm going to tell Mikayla!" Valerie told them and before they knew it, she went out the door and turned right.

"Mikayla's still at the hospital! I got the groceries!" Hannahh shouted after her. Valerie stopped, and ran back. They saw her passing the door going left.

"I knew that!" she shouted before she was out of sight.

Everyone sighed.

"Well, I'll go tell Keyanie...," Konner told them walking up the stairs.

"I think I saw Keyanie walking to the village though...," Hannahh told her. Konner instantly walked down the stairs again.

"You could have told me sooner!" she said hastily before grabbing her shoes and running out the door.

That left Deidara and her. Deidara enveloped her in a hug. "I have to go check up on Sasori," he told her.

"Your little orphaned friend?" she asked and he nodded.

"You never know what that little brat will do!" She just smiled and let him go.

"Visit again!" she cried as he ran out the door and out of sigh She sighed and plopped herself on the couch...

"Wait...I FORGOT TO PUT THE GROCERIES AWAY!" she shouted and quickly glanced at the clock across the room. "It's almost four o'clock! Mikayla's going to be home soon!" Not wanting to be skinned alive, she rushed into the kitchen and started putting the groceries away.

'It's almost four o'clock, I should be going home soon,' the eighteen year old, blond thought. She was just cleaning up her office when she caught a whip of black hair rush past her. 'Hm...Who has long black hair like that?' she thought before the whip of black hair ran past her again, and this time, she stuck her hand out and grabbed the end of it. "OW!" Valerie cried. Itching her head, when she saw who pulled her hair, she cried, "Mikayla! I found you!"

"What do you need?" Mikayla asked. Valerie told the whole Konner, Gaara situation to her and Mikayla agreed to help.

"Great! We're leaving on Wednesday which is tomorrow!" she said excitedly.

"So Deidara's coming too?" Mikayla asked and Valerie nodded. "So is Itachi coming?"

Valerie shrugged. "I haven't asked yet."

"Of course he will," Mikayla said under her breath. Itachi would never let Valerie go somewhere so far without him.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that," Valerie told her.

"Oh, I just said you should ask him soon," Mikayla lied. Valerie nodded, understanding, not knowing that Mikayla was lying.

"Knock, knock!" a voice sounded. Behind them, seventeen years old Uchiha Sasuke was waiting there with a smile on his face. "I'm coming too," he said plainly.

"Come again?" Mikayla asked.

"I'm. Coming. Too," he said slowly enough for her to catch each word.

"Were you eavesdropping again?" Mikayla asked, crossing her arms.

"It's not eavesdropping. I was just coming to see you and you guys just happened to be talking!" he told her giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Being this Itachi's little brother, he got a big hug and a kiss on the forehead from Valerie.

"Uh, huh...," Mikayla said, not believing a single word. Sasuke wasn't actually a year younger than her. Just a month younger in fact, but Mikayla rubs it in on every opportunity that arrives, but this day was just not one of those days...

Turning to Valerie, Sasuke said, "So, Nee-chan (Valerie visits them so much, he already considers her a sister) how's it going with my older bro Itachi?" Valerie looked confused.

"How is what going?" she asked innocently.

"You know, the-," Sasuke said before Mikayla put her hand over his mouth.

"Uh, he means that little match this morning!" Mikayla lied, again before hissing, "She doesn't know!" to Sasuke who looked absolutely confused. With that, he nodded, understanding and she took her hand off his mouth.

"Oh that? I CRUSHED HIM!," she told him. "But he really knows how to conceal himself! Couldn't find him for THREE HOURS!"

Sasuke nodded, recalling a memory of playing hide-n-seek with Itachi when they were little, resulting in Sasuke's absolute loss.

With that, they started walking outside. It was four o'clock and the sun was still shining and it was getting really hot.

"God it's HOT!" Mikayla whined.

"Hey!" Valerie shouted, her head filled with one of her ideas. "Why don't we go swimming?!"

"Now that's a good idea!" Sasuke chirped and Mikayla nodded, agreeing.

"Let's go invite everyone!" Valerie cried.

How is THAT for an intro? XD! Well, I hope you get to like the story...Ah, who am I kidding? Who could possibly be reading this story right now?! But if someone does perhaps read this story, please leave a comment! (Or complaint, I want to know how to improve my writing...But, just to say, if the complaint is what I consider totally unreasonable in any way, you **WILL **regret it and everyone will have to suffer! I hate doing this, one person does something wrong while the rest are totally innocent but they all get blamed, kind of thing so I might have some mercy..._Might..._**:) **Please read the other chapters!


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2: Pool Party!

Still don't own Naruto...T.T

Part 1

Chapter 2:

Pool Party!!

Awhile later, the "everyone" Valerie mentioned turned out to be Valerie, Itachi, Mikayla, Sasuke, Hannahh, Deidara, Keyanie, Kiba, Akumaru, Sasori, and Konner.

Taking a count of people, and dogs, Valerie sighed. "Well...This wasn't what I meant by everybody...," she said. "But I guess Hinata, Shino, and Neji can't help it if they're on a mission."

"Not to mention Sakura, Tenten, and Ino," Mikayla added.

"Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei are out on missions too," Hannahh told them.

"Asuma-sensei went on a mission with Chouji, Shikumaru, and Lee," Keyanie informed.

"And Temari and Kankuro are busy helping Gaara with Kazakage things," Konner finished.

"So I guess this is all we have, for now?" Kiba asked and everyone nodded. A smile split his face. "Eleven people makes a perfect small party!"

"Kiba! You always know what to say!" Keyanie shouted and kissed him smack on the lips. He blushed slightly.

"You should really get the whole blushing thing trimmed down," Keyanie told him. "We're getting married soon."

"Alright then! We have to go change!" Konner cried and all the girls linked hands and walked inside. The boys, of course, already had their shirts off and swimming trunks on.

Awhile later, nearly all of them bugged their eyes out as girl after other filed out of the house. Now, they have obviously not seen girl's in swimsuits at all (unless you were a certain Hatake Kakashi who had read Come Come Paradise Books of Jiraya's "Research" since the age of sixteen to his age now of thirty-four, but he hadn't changed a bit, appearance and personality wise) for their reaction was complete and total awe. Well, except for a couple. For instance, Sasuke and Deidara would never look at Valerie like that for they consider her a sister. Deidara would never look at anyone but Hannahh like that cause he considers everyone else family. Itachi would NEVER dare look at Valerie like that for fear of her catching on to his liking of her. Some things can never change.

So the party began! Everyone was in the pool, except for Itachi, Valerie, and little three year old Sasori (who was sitting on Valerie's lap) who were sitting with their legs in the water, on the edge of the pool, under the waterfall. Valerie _loved _kids so when Sasori didn't want to go into the "scary pool", she stayed up with him, and Itachi being Itachi, sat with them too.

"Sasori-chan, why don't you want to go in the pool?" Valerie asked.

"Is it because Valerie with her hair down scares your pants off?" Itachi questioned, earning a nudge from Valerie with her elbow.

"No. Cause it's big and scawy (scary) and fweezing (freezing)!" little Sasori told her. "Sasori no like big pool!"

While Valerie talked to Sasori and Itachi, everyone else was splashing away in the pool until, not noticing the three not in the water. Until...

Kiba splashed water to Keyanie so many times she finally held up her hand in surrender.

"Kiba! I surrender!" she shouted. She was wiping the water away from her eyes when she noticed the three outsiders under the waterfall.

"Awwwww!" she cried. "That's so cute!"

"What's cute? My muscles?" Kiba asked, flexing his arms at her. She gave him a playful splash of water.

"No. Look at that!" Keyanie said, pointing at the group under the waterfall. Kiba followed her finger and found what she was looking at.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Kiba squealed before Keyanie shushed him. Slowly, they got everyone to notice the two.

"Oh my gosh! That looks so cute!" Mikayla and Hannahh said together.

"They look like a little family!" Konner pointed out and they all agreed.

The boys didn't want to admit that anything was 'cute' being the men that they are but they had no further adjectives in their dictionary to describe it so they just nodded at the comments and kept quiet.

Meanwhile...

"Sasori-chan, do you wanna try and go the the water here?" Valerie asked. "It's not so big or deep. You can just splash in it, see?" She splashed some water at Itachi and he splashed back.

There was a small puddle, big enough to wade in. It went up to Sasori's small knees.

"Only if Oni-chan holds my hand!" he chirped. Valerie nodded and she picked up the little red head and started walking off to the small puddle.

As soon as she got away, Sasuke and Mikayla pulled in, taking a seat next to Itachi.

"Cute, isn't it?" Mikayla whispered. Itachi nodded.

"Nee-san, you should ask her to marry you and adopt little Sasori as your first child!" Sasuke suggested.

"No, I couldn't...," Itachi told them.

"Why not? Hannahh and Deidara are getting married in three months, in July!" Mikayla told him.

"And besides, me and Mikayla are planning a wedding in a couple of months, if Kayla would just make up her mind on where to have the wedding that is!" Sasuke said, nudging Mikayla.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I can't decide between here or someplace in the Snow/Spring country so let me decide!" Mikayla shouted.

Valerie was bending down, letting Sasori dip his hand in the water to test it out first.

Kiba and Keyanie managed to sneak into the conversation.

"Our wedding's going to be in a month, right here!" Keyanie told them and Kiba nodded.

"Gaara and I would happily marry each other when he's not busy," Konner said behind them.

"We still have to talk about that," Hannahh told her. "I will not let my friend be neglected like this! Bad things happen when that happens!"

Konner sighed.

"Itachi, trust us, she likes you and you like her, so be the man and tell her!" Deidara told him.

With that, Sasori was sitting next to Valerie, splashing away.

Hannahh slapped Deidara in the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't tell Itachi to be a man when you're afraid of clowns!" Hannahh told him.

"Oh come on! You're afraid of them too!" He told her.

"I'm a girl. You are a guy. Which should be more afraid of what?" she asked. That shut him up.

"Nice one Hannahh!" Konner cried, hi five-ing her.

"I met Valerie when I was five and she was four. We became best friends after our parents, when they were alive, introduced us when they moved into the nearby house besides ours." Itachi closed his eyes to remember everything he could about that day.

_Itachi was just a mere five year old at the time and was busy training in his backyard when his mother came in. _

_"Itachi! Come here for a moment sweetie!" she cried. Itachi loved his mother, so he dropped everything that he was doing and ran up to her. _

_"Kaa-chan!" he cried, running up to her. "What is it, Kaa-chan?" he asked. Itachi would do anything for his mother, no matter what, as long as it made her happy. _

_His mother just smiled and took his hand in her's. They walked out in front of the house where they met three complete strangers standing right outside of his door. _

_"Itachi, this is the Kunimura family who just moved in next door," she explained. Remembering his manner's, he bowed to them to show respect. "Welcome to the neighborhood!" he cried. _

_As Mr. And Mrs. Kunimura went on about how cute and well mannered he was, Itachi noticed something. Behind Mrs. Kunimura was a girl around his age, clinging tightly onto her leg. _

_"Ano...Who is that?" he asked curiously. _

_"This is our daughter, Valerie. Mind you, she's kind of shy," Mr. Kunimura explained. _

_"Irasshimase ( I'm pretty sure this is a word often used for welcoming someone in Japan...I don't know Japanese, but I wish I did...So you might want to recheck that...) Valerie-chan!" Itachi said after his mother gave him a slight look. _

_"A-A-Arigatou Itachi-kun," she squeaked. _

_"Itachi, why don't you take Valerie to the park while we talk?" Kaa-chan asked. _

_"...Hai...," he said unwillingly. He didn't like at how hesitant and fearful she was, but if his mother wanted it, he'd do it. Itachi started walking her to the park. She was hugging a teddy bear timidly the whole time. When they finally arrived at the park, they sat down in the sandbox together. _

_Itachi went off to buy some sweets for him. He later returned with a bag of candy each. Valerie looked at the bag slightly confused. _

_"Don't worry, it's just candy," Itachi told her. _

_"Candy?" she repeated. _

_"What? You haven't heard of it?" he asked. _

_"Well no. It's just that my parents think that kids should eat healthy foods, not sugary sweets like candy," she told him. _

_Itachi held the bag in front of her. "Take it. No one's watching, they won't know." _

_Valerie reluctantly took it. Opening it up, she was about to put the candy in her mouth when they heard a cry. _

_"Gimme my candy! Gimme it! It's mine!" a little blond boy around their age cried. _

_"Forget it. Freaks like you don't deserve candy!" an older boy cried. The younger one pounced on him and he pushed him down. _

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be Hokage on day so watch it watch you do or you'll regret it!" Naruto cried. They both started pulling at the bag until it burst. Candy rolled around everywhere. _

_"Look what you did now you monster!" the older one shouted while Naruto started crying. _

_Itachi was going to walk up to that older boy and give him a piece of him mind but he remembered Valerie, and being as timid and scared she looked, she probably wouldn't like it. Turning to face Valerie, he realized that she was gone. _

_"Valerie-chan?" he cried. _

_"Oi," a voice he recognized at once shouted. He turned around to see Valerie standing in front of Naruto, holding her teddy bear and bag of candy, eyeing the older bully. _

_The bully didn't hear here. _

_"OI!" he said louder. This time, she caught his attention. _

_"What do you want?" he sneered. _

_"You shouldn't be mean to kids half you size," she stated. _

_"Tch. How can a pipsqueak that IS half my size like you, tell me what to do?" he asked. "Now go home! Go home and run to your Mommy, Little Girl!" That did it. She threw the teddy bear at his face, and jumped on him. Sitting on top of him and grabbing the front of his shirt, she said, "Pick on someone you're own size!" The older boy, now frightened, pushed her off and started crying while running away. Itachi was awed. He saw something he didn't see in her eyes before. The Valerie he first saw was a timid, shy girl that had a shine in her eyes that just told him that she was afraid of everything, but the one he saw just now, was completely different. Her eyes were full of confidence as she took down someone older than her. _

_Valerie brushed herself up as she got up. Naruto had long since stopped crying. _

_"Here you go," she said, handing him her bag of sweets. _

_"Thank you!" he cried. That was all it took for her to smile, and that was what caught Itachi. A smile so innocent and pure, he wanted her to stay like that forever. That was how they met, and that was how Itachi fell in love with her. _

_"_We even stayed together when she joined the ANBU and as a new recruit, I was assigned her squad leader. We started off as friends, then best friends until now. I don't know if she likes me like a friend, or if she likes me as more than one," Itachi told them. Everyone was silent. Itachi was right. Nobody knew if Valerie liked Itachi as a friend or more than one. She's not the type to go and say, "I like so and so!" Like most of them do.-

There was a group sigh that caught Valerie's attention.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked innocently.

She didn't move from her spot for fear of something happening to cute little Sasori.

"Uh...We were just talking about..." Kiba started, at loss to find any words.

"We were...Just talking about... whether or not we should bring Sasori-chan with us to Suna!" Keyanie cried. This earned her a slap in the back of her head from Mikayla.

"We can't have a little kid with us on that three day trip!" she hissed.

"Well that was all I could think of in such short notice!" Keyanie whined.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea...," Valerie whispered.

"Valee-oni-chan! I wants to go to! I don't wike (like) staying at the orphanage. It's bowing (boring) with nothing to do!" Sasori cried. He gave them all a teary face.

"Can't resist...cuteness...," Kiba whispered.

"Teary face...Too much!" Mikayla said.

"Must...Fight...Against...Cuteness!" Konner cried. When a small tear trailed down the red head's face, everyone ran to the cute little guy, Valerie getting to him first. (Well, she was just right there while everyone was a ways away)

"Alright Sori-chan! You can come!" she cried.

"We'll take good care of Chibisuke! (shorty if I recall...I don't speak Japanese, I only get a few this and thats from reading English translated Manga and subbed anime)" Kiba shouted. Everyone was hugging the cute red head one way or another.

With that, Sasori gave a secret smile.

Since they were going to Suna the next day, the guys were staying at their house. Too bad none of them gets to stay in a room with the girls though. They don't know them like _that _yet. The only exception to this was Sasori who got to bunk with Valerie, and the rest of the boys, well...

"Hope you guys are comfortable!" Hannahh cried.

"Hardly," the boys said in unison as they unrolled their sleeping bags. Deidara was fluffing a pillow and Kiba and Akumaru were trying to get settled in. The girl's smiled as the guys got ready to sleep.

"Good night!" Hannahh said, bending over Deidara and kissing him in the forehead. The same process repeated to all of the boys.

"Night, night!" Little Sasori said, Valerie picking him up and walking up the stairs with him. "Sweep tight! Don't let the bed buggies bite!" The last they saw of the red head before Valerie took him up the stairs, was an innocent smile on his face. Poor little Sasori didn't know that all of the guys were jealous of him or...did he? (He didn't )

Every girl couldn't resist. They just _had _to stop by and say good night to the little red head.

"Good night Sasori-chan!" the girl's voice echoed all the way down the stairs.

"Oh to be young, cute, and adorable...," Deidara sighed.

"Night night, Sori-chan," Valerie whispered.

"Night night...," little Sasori said before falling asleep.

The house was quiet and still, a silence that lulled the ninjas to sleep.

HI! I'm sorry if my chapters seem to be getting shorter but no worries! A lot more chapters will be coming up! I'm glad I have at least SOME free time since it's summer, but when school starts, who knows how long it will be before I even _think _about an idea for a new story. Oh, if you have an idea for a story, please do tell! My brain isn't working right right now...

Well anyways, feel free to make any story requests. If I find that story interesting enough to right about, I'll make sure to do that! But I can't write about stuff I don't know, so if you have any good animes or something in mind, I'll try to watch it! I've seen and/or played these anime or video games:

Naruto

-Naruto Seasons 1-9

-Naruto Shippuden

-Naruto Movie 1, 2, 3

-Naruto Shippuden the Movie

-NaruXSaku (NO SASUxSAKU! SPOILER COMMENT AHEADDO NOT READ UNLESS YOU READ MANGA I'M STILL MAD AT SASUKE FOR KILLING ITACHI!! T.T iIF IT WASN'T FOR MY FRIEND, HE WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THE STORY!! Itachi is my FAVE character!

BleachI

-Almost all Bleach episodes, except some from the Hueco Mundo Arc

-IchiXRuki (Sorry IchiXHime lovers but I HATE that couple! I also hate the HitsuXHina couple, oh, and don't even go to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, that is just not right...) RenjiXRuki, and you might think I'm crazy, but HitsuXRuki is on my fave list as well...JOIN THE HITSUxRUKI ARMY! XD!

Final Fantasy

-Crisis Core (ZackXAeris/Aerith) GENESIS RHAPSODOSFAVE

-Advent Children (TiffaXCloud) -KADAJ IS MY FAVE CHARACTER

-Final Fantasy X (YunaXTidus)

-Final Fantasy X-2 (YunaXTidus, ShuyinXLenne, RikkuXGippal)

-Final Fantasy XII (BalthierXFran, AsheXVaan. Reks and...Ashe's husband in the beginning that I forgot his name, are my fave characters)

Inuyasha

-All Inuyasha episodes (The last episode didn't seem...Satisfying...

-All Inuyasha Movies (Now THOSE are some great movies!)

-InuyashaXKagome

Prince of Tennis

-All Prince of Tennis Episodes

-All OVA episodes (EXCEPT for 20 since I can't find subs for that...T.T)

- (FUJI IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! EVERYONE LOVES FUJI! At least...I think...Everyone else is in my top ten too, no worries! Fuji is currently number one on the NUMBER ONE list)

Noir

-All episodes

Noein: To your other self

-All episodes

-(HarukaXYuu is my favorite)

Death Note

-All episodes (didn't watch the movie/specials yet...I really didn't like the ending of the series)

-There really wasn't much of a couples thing in this series...

Xenosaga

-Xenosaga episodes I, II, and III (I think they should continue the series!)

-(ShionXchaos fan...Shion deserves someone better than Allen and Jr. is all MOMO's! KOS-MOS I consider more like chaos's friend...)

Blood +

-All episodes

Still watching the movie (But I like the regular episodes better, even though the ending didn't seem satisfying either...Can't get everything in life)

-( A SayaXKai fan. They aren't actually siblings and I do think that Kai showed feelings for her...)

Avatar: The last Airbender

-Almost all of the episodes and Movie (I'm a Zutara fan so all of you Kataang fans, don't leave any nasty comments and YES I know that Kataang happened! But there seems to be a lot more Zutara in Book 3 and the Movie. This is just a guess but I think they are still continuing the series cause Zuko still has to find his mother...)

PLEASE NO CRITICISM ON MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS AND OR THE COUPLES THAT I LIKE/ HATE! -thank you! XD Well, that did a good job with lengthening the chapter! XD! Read on and review!


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3: Traveling

Still don't own Naruto

Part 1

Chapter 3: Traveling

"Ouch...ow...ouch...," Kiba groaned as he got up. Everyone was stretching and out of bed or...er... sleeping bags.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" Hannahh asked as she came downstairs. Her reply was a couple of grunts and groans and she giggled.

Mikayla was already up and was making everyone breakfast.

Valerie was in the bathroom helping Sasori brush his teeth.

Konner was pacing the living room floor.

"We shouldn't go...No we should ... Shouldn't ... Should ...Shouldn't...Should-," Konner was interrupted by Keyanie who stood in the middle of her pacing path.

"Konner, it's not you shouldn't, or should, it's you will and you _will_," Keyanie told her and she sighed.

"You guys are really making me do this, aren't you?" she asked and Keyanie nodded.

"Okay, breakfast is ready! Umm...Hannahh! You get to chose where we eat today," Mikayla said.

"We're eating in the Sakura Tree field!" Hannahh cried excitedly.

Deidara and Kiba got out picnic blankets while Itachi took out the refreshments. Sasuke was getting the silverware. All of the girls, except Valerie who had Sasori, was helping Mikayla bring the food out.

"Yay! Pancakes!" Sasori cried. Mikayla helped Sasuke pass out the plates and silverware while Keyanie and Kiba gave out the pancakes. Hannahh and Deidara passed around the syrup, and Valerie, Itachi, and little Sasori handed out the drinks.

As soon as everyone was done eating, they were getting ready to head out.

Packing backpacks full of kunais, shurikens, scrolls, and so forth.

Valerie and Konner were walking upstairs with Mikayla, Hannahh, and Keyanie. All five used to be a member of the ANBU. Use to be...It was time to bust out the old swords. Valerie and Mikayla were the only ones that hesitated.

"Hurry up. We're leaving in a bit," Konner said, grabbing her sword and walking down the stairs. Even when all of the others were ready to go, Valerie was the only one to remain behind.

Sitting in a glass case, was her katana. She went forth and took hold of it, grabbing the hilt and slowly pulling it out from it's sheath. The sheath was black, as most sheaths were, and her the color design on her hilt, blue. Although it wasn't always like that. Attached at the end of the hilt was a long white ribbon. The sword held memories of a troublesome past that she has yet to reveal. Praying that she won't have to use it, she took the sword and ran back to the others.

Walking out of the house and locking the door, she quickly met everyone else who was waiting.

"What took you so long?" Mikayla asked annoyed.

"I, uh...had trouble finding my katana," Valerie lied. Keyanie had a confused look on her face. 'Valerie always had the katana in the case I gave her for her birthday,' Keyanie thought. 'Something is not right.' She decided to ignore it for now and talk to her later.

"Come on, Sori-chan," Valerie said, bending down for Sasori to get on her back. He jumped on and wrapped his hands around her neck. "Hold on tight, okay?" she told him and he nodded. With that, they were off.

Traveling was a little easier than expected. It was a nice day that ended too quickly. It was nearing night fall when Hannahh said this is where they will rest for the night.

Kiba built a fire and everyone rolled out their sleeping bags. The night was still but everyone was on guard. So many things can happen out in the open like this. Kiba and Keyanie were talking about their wedding near the fire.

"No, I want the wedding to be at my house in the Sakura Fields!" Keyanie told Kiba.

"Look, Sakura tree's are TOO girly! No way am I agreeing to wed in a place like that!" Kiba argued.

A little ways away, Hannahh was talking to Deidara.

"No, we are NOT having sculpture of clay birds next to us when we kiss!" Hannahh shouted.

"Birds are a symbol of freedom!" Deidara told her.

"Well doing that makes it look like you want to be freed from marriage!" Hannahh cried. Deidara was silent. Hannahh punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Okay, okay! No bird sculptures!" Deidara said giving in.

"Black."

"White."

"Black."

"White." Mikayla and Sasuke's voice echoed.

"A black dress Sasuke," Mikayla said sternly.

"Why not the traditional white?" Sasuke asked. Anime flames erupted around Mikayla.

"Do not question me...," she whispered. Sasuke sweat dropped. (O.o')

Konner sighed. "Gaara and I would happily be deciding our wedding if he wasn't busy...," she whispered.

"That's why we're taking you on the trip!" Valerie, who was sitting next to her with Sasori on her lap and Itachi next to her, cried. "You deserve a man and a life!"

"Not like you have one either," Itachi coughed out but Valerie chose to ignore the comment.

"Well, what about you?" Konner asked.

"What about me what?"

"You know, you and It-,"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Everyone shouted, putting a hand over Konner's mouth. Valerie blinked a couple of times. Everyone quickly took their hands off Konner's mouth and went back to talking.

"Whew, that was close...," Konner whispered.

"Close?" Valerie repeated, utterly confused. Itachi took a sigh of relief.

"N-Never mind!" Konner said, laughing suspiciously. Valerie shrugged it off. Sasori fell asleep in her lap. Poor guy. She carried him and tucked him in a sleeping bag. Walking back, she grabbed a small washcloth out of her backpack. Sitting next to Konner and Itachi again, she took her sword off her back and unsheathed it. Gleaming metal was revealed and not a single scratch on it's surface. She mindlessly took the cloth and started slowly wiping the stainless sword. Itachi gasped at the sight of the sword.

"That's...!" his voice trailed off. Konner gave Valerie a confused look but Valerie was too focused on wiping the sword to notice. Itachi went on gazing at Valerie with a very worried look on his face, while Konner was looking at them VERY confused.

After about fifteen minutes of mindlessly wiping at the unscathed sword, Valerie finally stopped and re-sheathed the sword. Konner was about to asked her why she was cleaning her sword when it didn't have a single scratch or stain on it when Itachi stopped her.

"Itachi! What's going on?!" she asked him. Itachi's gaze went down to his feet.

"This is...This is a matter that Valerie has to deal with herself...," he said after awhile. 'A matter that she has to deal with herself?' Konner thought. What is this matter? Why does she have to deal with it herself? And how does Itachi know?!

Konner sighed. Keyanie saw Valerie go back to her backpack and lay the sword against a tree. That was when she had had enough.

"Well before I head to bed, I think there should be a hot spring nearby that I'd like to visit," she said. That caught a few people's attention.

"Konner, Mikayla, Hannahh, Valerie, want to come?" she asked.

"Would I!" their voice echoed.

"I don't think I'll-," Valerie started when Hannahh said, "You won't do a lot of things! Besides, this might be our only chance to relax!"

"Yeah! You think too much!" Konner added and everyone agreed.

"We're taking you there even if we have to drag you!" Mikayla shouted. Grabbing hold of Valerie's arm. Konner grabbing her other arm and Keyanie grabbing their backpacks, they proceeded to walk out when Itachi said, "Uh, don't you think that if Valerie doesn't want to..." Itachi was immediately silenced when all of the girls (except Valerie) gave him a death glare, daring him to say more. Valerie gave him a pleading look saying, "Itachi! Help me! PLEASE!" Hannahh saw this and sighed. "Itachi, you can come and keep guard," she told him and he got up as well.

"The rest of you, keep watch on Sasori-chan and the camp," Mikayla ordered and no one dared to object. Soon, the five girls, plus Itachi, walked off to the hot springs, dragging a reluctant Valerie behind them.

All was silent at the camp until...

"Hey...WHY DID THEY INVITE ITACHI BUT NOT US?!" Deidara cried, having a sudden realization. The girls, and Itachi, who were not so far ahead, shouted, "Cause Itachi's like a brother, and brothers aren't peeping perverts!"

This earned a group mouth hanging.

Long since had Valerie stopped her resistance. She knew it was futile to fight against her friends. When they decided something, they mean it and put their heart and soul into it, so she wasn't surprised when she tried to escape, only having them tighten their grip. Now, it felt like she was being dragged by chains that were made of stone.

"We're here!" Keyanie cried. Finally, they released her and she dropped with a loud thunk, on the ground.

"Ow...," she whispered as Itachi came to her aid.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked, worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine, it's not so bad," she told him. All of a sudden, Hannahh's face lit up with an idea. She elbowed Keyanie who was nearby.

"Ouch! What?!" Keyanie hissed.

"Get the other two and let's leave!" Hannahh whispered.

"What?"

"Trust me, we'll be doing Val a favor!"

Keyanie was utterly confused. Mikayla and Konner, getting the hint, started walking off to the trees.

"I don't get it!" Keyanie whispered. Hannahh sighed and just started dragging her to the forest with Mikayla.

As soon as the four girls got a good distance away (but not out of earshot ) and they stopped to take shelter behind some bushes. Keyanie was the only one who was still standing.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked clueless. Hannahh quickly shoved her under the bush.

"Are you trying to blow our cover?" she hissed.

"What cover?" Keyanie asked. Mikayla slapped herself with the palm of her hand.

"Forget it Hannahh," Konner told her and they gave a group sigh.

"Will someone please just explain to me what's happening?" Keyanie asked in a harsh whisper. Mikayla, unable to take this anymore, decided to be generous and explain.

"Okay. It all starts out with feelings..."

"Itachi, you can stop hovering over me anytime now...," Valerie told him, getting up.

"Sorry...," he whispered turning five different shades of red.

"For what?" Valerie asked.

"For _literally dragging, _you into this mess..." This was something that Valerie had never _ever _expected. She was use to Itachi showing off his "All mighty ninja skills" and making fun of her and now, he was _apologizing? _That seemed a little out of character for Itachi.

"Are you sick or something?" Valerie wondered, pressing the back of her hand against his cheek. This time Itachi turned _twenty _different shades of red in a matter of thirty seconds.

An abrupt pain shot up her arm, causing her to suddenly grab it. She must've been dropped harder than they though...

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked again.

"Yeah, yeah, no worries...," she told him.

"You're lying. Your face is practically wracked with pain and you say you're okay?" he asked. "Let me take a look at it."

"No! It's fine!" Valerie said, scooting away from him.

"Just let me see!" Itachi said, reaching to touch her arm.

"No!" Valerie cried. She planned on scooting backwards but fell flat on her back instead.

"Just let me see it!" Itachi demanded, hovering over her.

"No! Just leave it alone! I'm FINE!" Valerie said. But soon, Itachi stopped.

"What is it?" Valerie asked now, intrigued that his pestering stopped. It wasn't until she saw that she was on her back with Itachi hovering over her did she realized their...VERY awkward position...

"I...I'm sorry!" Itachi cried, backing off and getting into sitting position, blushing _fifty _shades of red.

Valerie, getting up and blushing just as wildly, said, "Y...You baka..."

Valerie decided that it was very interesting to watch a lady bug crawl up a blade of grass while Itachi found it equally interesting to gaze at his shoes.

"-and that's why we're spying on Itachi and Valerie." Mikayla took a deep breath after her long explanation. "Any questions?"

"Not really...," Keyanie said. Mikayla was about to praise on how quickly she caught on before she said, "I lost you at 'It all starts with feelings...'"

Konner and Hannahh dropped to the floor while Mikayla sweat dropped.

"It's hopeless, I think she had TOO much syrup on her pancakes and now, she's unreasonable...," Mikayla sighed.

Looking up from behind the bushes, Hannahh gasped.

"Guys! Look!" she cried. They all looked to find Itachi and Valerie avoiding each other's eyes.

They all squealed with delight, except for Keyanie who was lost beyond words.

"Are work here is done...," Mikayla whispered.

"So, uh, can we go try out the hot springs now?" Hannahh asked.

"I ache ALL over!" Konner complained.

"Fine. We go get Val then, to the hot springs we go!" Keyanie shouted and everyone cheered.

Was that too short? Sorry. I hope you like the chapter, if anyone even READS this...


End file.
